Lloyd Kaufman
Stanley Lloyd Kaufman Jr. (nascido em 30 de dezembro de 1945) é um cineasta, produtor, roteirista e ator americano. Com o produtor Michael Herz, ele é o co-fundador do estúdio de cinema Troma Entertainment e diretor de muitos de seus filmes, incluindo The Toxic Avenger e Tromeo and Juliet. Vida pregressa Kaufman nasceu em uma família judia em Nova York, filho de Ruth e Stanley Lloyd Kaufman Sr., um advogado. Carreira Início da carreira Kaufman se formou na Universidade de Yale com a turma de 1968, onde se formou em estudos chineses. Seus companheiros de classe de Yale incluíam Oliver Stone e George W. Bush. Originalmente com a intenção de se tornar um assistente social, ele se tornou rapidamente amigo do cineasta estudante Robert Edelstein e Eric Sherman (filho do cineasta Vincent Sherman), que o apresentou à sua futura obsessão ao longo da vida, o cinema. Alguns dos cineastas favoritos de Lloyd incluem John Ford, Kenji Mizoguchi, Ernst Lubitsch, Stan Brakhage e Franklin Schaffner. Em 1966, Lloyd entrou em um hiato de seus estudos e passou um ano no Chade para a "United States Agency for International Development" (USAID) como um caminho para o "Peace Corps". Voltando a Yale, ele produziu o filme de baixo orçamento de Robert Edelstein, Rappaccini, e dirigiu seu próprio primeiro longa-metragem, um filme experimental em preto e branco intitulado The Girl Who Returned. O filme foi apresentado em cinemas de Yale, Harvard e outras instituições da costa leste. Após sua graduação, Kaufman passou a trabalhar para Cannon Films, onde conheceu John G. Avildsen (futuro diretor vencedor do Oscar de Rocky e The Karate Kid). Os dois colaboraram por vários anos, fazendo filmes de baixo orçamento, incluindo Joe e Cry Uncle!. Durante este período, Kaufman também dirigiu e estrelou em seu segundo longa-metragem, The Battle of Love's Return, que recebeu críticas positivas em publicações como "The New York Times", escreveu e produziu o thriller lésbico Sugar Cookies (com Oliver Stone), e escreveu e dirigiu outro filme, a comédia israelense Big Gus, What's the Fuss?. Kaufman também serviu como executivo encarregado dos locais para o Saturday Night Fever, e foi influente na escolha do 2001 Odyssey como a boate do filme. De 1973 a 1979, Kaufman produziu e dirigiu um punhado de filmes para adultos em Nova York sob o pseudônimo de "Louis Su". Ele dirigiu pelo menos três filmes: The Divine Obsession, The Newcomers e Sweet & Sour e foi creditado por produzir pelo menos mais três. Troma Studios Em 1974, Kaufman e seu sócio Michael Herz fundaram a Troma Entertainment e começaram a produzir e distribuir filmes independentes de ação e comédia. Para pagar as contas, Kaufman fez alguns trabalhos freelance para grandes produções de Hollywood, incluindo Rocky (editado nas flatbed machines da Troma), Saturday Night Fever e The Final Countdown, que ele também produziu (Kaufman disse que foi sua experiência em este filme que o fez nunca mais querer lidar com um grande estúdio). De 1979 a 1981, os dois escreveram, produziram e dirigiram uma série de "comédias sensuais" lucrativas, incluindo Squeeze Play!, Waitress!, Stuck on You! e The First Turn-On!. Na maioria desses primeiros filmes, Kaufman é creditado como "Samuel Weil". Kaufman também fez uma pequena aparição em Rocky e serviu como gerente de produção de My Dinner With Andre, de Louis Malle. Em 1985, Troma experimentou o sucesso com o violento e sombrio filme de super-heróis The Toxic Avenger. Toxic tornou-se o filme mais popular de Troma, inspirando duas sequências diretas, uma quarta sequência independente de filmes, um programa de TV para crianças, revistas em quadrinhos e toneladas de mercadorias. O Toxic Avenger, ou "Toxie", é agora o mascote oficial da Troma. O trabalho sequinte foi Class of Nuke 'Em High, que ele co-dirigiu com Richard W. Haines. Aproveitando o sucesso do Toxic Avenger, o Nuke inspirou duas seqüências, uma quarta sequência de filmes independentes e uma série de programas de TV a cabo como o USA Up All Night. Ao mesmo tempo, Classe de Nuke 'Em High foi o VHS mais vendido para Troma. A popularidade de Troma diminuiu após o fracasso de bilheteria da Troma's War, um fator que contribuiu para o colapso da empresa como um grande estúdio de cinema, forçando o Kaufman a eventualmente reduzir seus negócios a um estúdio de cinema independente; Kaufman atribuiu a falta de sucesso do filme a cortes feitos no filme depois que a MPAA se recusou a liberá-lo com uma classificação R na sua forma pretendida. Troma tenta reiniciar sua popularidade com a sátira dos super-heróis Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.. Não teve sucesso, deixando de impressionar as bilheterias. De 1995 a 2000, Kaufman transformou o estúdio em uma companhia independente de cinema, encontrando sucesso entre os fãs de filmes cultos e críticos com o filme independente Tromeo and Juliet (1996), uma paródia da peça de Shakespeare. Outros filmes independentes que se seguiram foram os de Terror Firmer (1999), menos bem-sucedidos e criticamente criticados, um filme de terror ambientado no set de um filme da Troma (com Kaufman interpretando uma caricatura de si mesmo) e o quarto da franquia Toxic Avenger Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV, que provou ser um renascimento da franquia, em última análise, sem sucesso, ambos os filmes não conseguem fazer uma boa impressão nas bilheterias. Não demoraria muito, no entanto, antes que Troma voltasse a experimentar dificuldades financeiras, desta vez após o caro financiamento de um vídeo de baixo orçamento intitulado Tales from the Crapper, que custou US $ 250.000, apesar de a maioria das imagens não poderem ser usadas. Lloyd supervisionou um reshoot na tentativa de salvar o filme, dividindo as filmagens em duas partes e reformulando o filme como um double-feature. Tales from the Crapper foi lançado em DVD em setembro de 2004. A Troma ainda produz e adquire filmes independentes. A Troma Films distribuiu muitos filmes de terceiros, incluindo Cannibal! The Musical de Trey Parker. O próprio Lloyd encoraja o cinema independente, fazendo aparições em filmes de terror de baixo orçamento, muitas vezes de graça. As aparições recentes incluem o tempo de tela na estreia na direção do ex-colaborador James Gunn, Slither, assim como o Super de Gunn e Mark Neveldine e o Crank e Gamer de Brian Taylor. O editor de longa data de Kaufman, Gabriel Friedman, co-dirigiu e escreveu o roteiro de seu filme seguinte, Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead, um musical zom-com que estreou oficialmente em Nova York em 9 de maio de 2008 (embora o filme tinha visualizado várias vezes em telas únicas por mais de um ano). O filme foi aberto a críticas positivas da Entertainment Weekly e do The New York Times. Poultrygeist arrecadou US$ 22.623 nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá. Em setembro de 2008, uma versão musical encenada de The Toxic Avenger foi aberta no George Street Playhouse em New Brunswick, Nova Jersey. Dirigido pelo vencedor do Tony Award, John Rando, o The Toxic Avenger Musical apresenta música do membro fundador do Bon Jovi, David Bryan. Em 17 de setembro de 2009, Kaufman anunciou que ele teria uma participação especial no remake do filme Charles Kaufman/Troma Mother's Day ao lado de seu irmão Charles. Kaufman é o tema do próximo livro Toxic Schlock: Conversations with Lloyd Kaufman por Andrew J. Rausch e Chris Watson. Como autor, Kaufman mais ecentemente tem trabalhado na série Your Own Damn Movie!. Tendo completado Make Your Own Damn Movie!, Direct Your Own Damn Movie! e produzido Your Own Damn Movie!, e trabalhando em Sell Your Own Damn Movie!. A partir de julho de 2010, Troma está se preparando para o remake de The Toxic Avenger por Akiva Goldsman, Richard Saperstein e Charlie Corwin, e o próximo Father's Day, um filme chocante da potência canadense Astron-6 que Troma está produzindo. Kaufman apareceu na série Discovery Channel, Oddities, no episódio 10 da terceira temporada. Em 2012, Kaufman estrelou a antologia de horror Horror House, interpretando Joe, o agente imobiliário em cada um dos cinco cenários do filme. Em 30 de abril de 2013, Kaufman apareceu em um episódio de Angry Video Game Nerd, revendo o videogame Toxic Crusaders em vários consoles. Kaufman também aparece em Video Game Nerd: The Movie como ele mesmo e foi entrevistado por James Rolfe. Em dezembro de 2013, Lloyd Kaufman revelou no podcast Chimichanga Talk que encontrou cenas perdidas dos bastidores do filme Rocky. Kaufman dirigiu esta filmagem e foi filmado em Super-8. Ele também afirmou que completou um comentário das filmagens e que será incluído no lançamento do 40th Anniversary de Rocky em Blu-ray e DVD. Em 2013, a Troma estreou o Return to Class of Nuke 'Em High Vol. 1 (2013) no Festival de Cannes. Return to Class of Nuke 'Em High Vol. 1 foi uma colaboração entre Troma e Starz/Anchor Bay, também é o primeiro filme que Kaufman dirigiu em digital. O filme foi bem recebido em todo o mundo recebendo prêmios e elogios da crítica ao longo do caminho. O New York Times declarou: "Impulsionado por explosões de mau gosto e fluidos corporais ... O efeito geral é sic alegre". Fangoria disse: Return to Class of Nuke 'Em High Vol. 1 é inegavelmente engraçado, corajoso e tão diferente de qualquer outra coisa publicada hoje em dia que praticamente exige respeito". O MOMA selecionou Return to Class of Nuke 'Em High Vol. 1 como parte de sua prestigiosa série "Contender" - uma coleção de filmes inovadores e influentes feitos nos últimos 12 meses, que se acredita resistirão ao tempo de Kaufman, juntamente com os luminares de David Lynch, Woody Allen, os irmãos Coen e Sofia Coppola. Filmografia Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Diretores Categoria:Atores